


A Valentine for Charlie

by Sharonaw17



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diamond City, F/M, Fluff, Noodles, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonaw17/pseuds/Sharonaw17





	A Valentine for Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_XIII/gifts).



Her voice was lost in the busy hum of the marketplace as patreons crunched their way around the muddy diamond in their search for amo and a happy hour. The neon sign above us filtered through the canopy and the filthy glass of the incandescent bulbs defused a warm glow. Rose and gold caressed the facets of her freckled skin. I watched as her hands illustrated and emphasized her point in a way her words couldn't, moving erratically in the space between us. The corners of her eyes crinkled at the humor of her story. She was glowing brighter than the moon on a crisp night. 

I found myself lost in the kindness of her cool gray eyes. My stomach began to tie itself in knots as I thought about holding her close. The way her skin smelled of the sun and the…

The clink of bottles and ruckus laughter stole her attention. Her hands frozen in the air as her perceptive eyes darted to a point over my shoulder. The annoyed furrow of her brow relaxed as a sly smile crept across her delicate lips. She let her hands glide back to the countertop, forgetting her story completely. 

She picked up her bottle of Nuka-Cola and sipped on the flimsy red straw, abandoning her cold noodles. She scraped at the label of the bottle with her index finger. Each pull caused her clean nail bed to flash white with pressure. She was lost within her own thoughts. Her gaze locked on the the group of men as they made their way past the butcher. 

She blinked away the fog at the sudden loud protest of air and droplets of cola through her straw. A flush appeared across her cheekbones as she released the plastic from between her lips, replacing it with the words I couldn't hear over the shouts from Arturo about weapon modifications.

I watched as her lips and hands moved in tandem and nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue as I let my admiration for her wash over me. 

She had burrowed her way into my soul.

“Danse? Danse!” There it was, after being drowned out by the commotion of the marketplace for most of our dinner. Her voice. “Were you even listening to me?” Her brows were pulled together once more. 

A strand of hair had fallen loose from the knot at the base of her neck. I reached forward and carefully tucked it behind her ear, letting my fingers caress her cheek. “I love you.” The words were as true as the first time I said them. Her confusion melted into bliss, just like it did the first time and every time after. “Happy Valentines Day.”


End file.
